


Grandfatherhood

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: The Lives We Live [6]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do things change, now that we’re grandparents?” After Claire and Chane’s first child is born, Ladd and Huey ponder important subjects. LaddxHuey, mentioned ClairexChane, yaoi/shounen-ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandfatherhood

The Lives We Live-part 6

Grandfatherhood

They’ve been up since 3:00 in the afternoon waiting for Claire to give them the news about Chane, and now it’s 1:00 AM. Huey’s nervously pacing the floor and Ladd’s about to fall asleep, when Huey’s cellphone finally rings.

“It’s a girl!” A tired, yet excited Claire tells them. “And she looks just like Chane!”

“How is Chane?” Huey asks a little worriedly. “Is she alright?”

“She’s doing fine,” Claire replies, and Huey lets out a huge sigh of relief.

“We’re coming now,” Huey says. “What room are you in?”

 

When they arrive at the hospital, Claire’s holding his newborn in his protective arms, smiling down at her.

“Her name is Bellatrix Michelle Walken,” Claire says. “Chane thought of her name.”

“She’s beautiful,” Ladd says, stroking the baby’s soft cheek with the tenderness of a mother cat. Bellatrix’s golden eyes follow his finger curiously, before she yawns and starts to close them.

“You’ve been through a lot, huh?” Huey murmurs. “All three of you. You should rest.”

“That’s true,” Claire says, sitting down in a chair by Chane’s bedside. “But I think I’ll stay up to take care of Bella.”

 

Once they’re home, Ladd looks at Huey seriously. “Do things change, now that we’re grandparents?” he asks quietly.

“I don’t know,” Huey says. “Why?”

“I mean...don’t we have some kind of obligation to be different now that we’re grandparents?” Ladd asks. “I mean...ugh...I guess it’s just ‘cause I feel old now.” he lets out a soft laugh.

“You haven’t aged since 1930,” Huey points out mildly. “And I haven’t aged since 1711. I feel that way sometimes too.”

Ladd is quiet for a minute. “Hey Huey, do you think we could have some kids one day?”

“Well, it’s physically impossible for me to have kids,” Huey says. “But I guess we could adopt a few, or get a surrogate...”

“They’d be beautiful,” Ladd says, gently nuzzling Huey’s neck. “Like you, if you were the mother.”

Blushing, Huey looks away. “Y-you think so?” he asks. “I...I’d like it if they looked like you though.”

“Either way, they’d be perfect,” Ladd smiles, gently kissing Huey. “Because they’d be _ours_ , and that’s all that matters.”

 _Finish._

**Author's Note:**

> [Author’s Note: Yeah, so, here’s the sixth part. I’m updating like crazy, I know, and you’re probably getting bored, but I’m almost halfway done with the series, so, not much longer now. The next installment will be called The Things We Wish For, and it should be out soon. Ciao and happy reading!]


End file.
